A Promise Broken
by lalaxfresh
Summary: Decided to just put the two stories together. A Promise Broken and A Promise Kept are now a two-shot. Rated M for sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

A Promise Broken

A/N: Who would have thought that Hermione and Ron would be my favorite couple to write? Here's another one shot, based on his departure during the horcrux hunting.

Thought I would update with a fic, seeing as I'm leaving for Texas tomorrow. I couldn't just leave all my lovely readers high and dry. Reviews are highly appreciated.

Disclaimer: Not mine, hers. The end.

When Ron came back it was nothing like a "welcome home" greeting, completely opposite in fact; then again his relationship with Hermione was anything but conventional.

"Harry? I was wond-," Hermione was saying as she came out of the tent, stopping mid sentence when she realized who was accompanying her best friend. Hermione's eyes went from a honey hazel brown to a look of pure death, her eyes closing into slits rimmed with loathing. Both boys flinched.

"What are you doing here," came Hermione's scathing question, directed at Ron with such malice he didn't know how to respond. It took him a while to calm down his nerves and come up with a justifiable answer, in Ron's terms anyway.

"I'm back, 'Mione," was Ron's reply, accompanied by his signature lop-sided grin he wore when he was nervous about a situation. At one point Hermione had found it endearing; now she wasn't so sure.

"Apparently Ronald, I'm neither blind nor stupid; either way you can just turn right back around," was her dismissive answer.

"But-" his reply fading away as Hermione cast a silencio and trudged back towards the tent, slipping inside.

Ron looked at Harry and Harry gave him a small smile as he canceled the spell. He shook his head and shrugged, not dismissively but at a loss of what to do, "She must really be mad at you, mate."

"I need to talk to her," Ron suggested earnestly.

"Maybe you should give her some time Ron, you leaving…it crushed her," Harry finalized; words seemed incapable to describe Hermione. Then he added, "I've never seen her so defeated before."

Ron hung his head low, realizing what a huge mistake it was to leave them, to leave Hermione. He was never going to leave her again, ever. Ron and Harry stayed outside the tent for the rest of the day, wanting to give Hermione as much space and time as possible. It was however getting late and the two boys went inside. Hermione was in a corner, not relenting in avoiding Ron. Ron glanced longingly at Hermione and finally gave up, walking towards his former bed.

At a little to midnight Harry fell asleep and Ron could hear a small sniffle from where Hermione was occupying in the tent. Ron summoned up all his Gryffindor courage and made his way towards his best friend, wanting to provide some sort of comfort.

"'Mione?"

She didn't answer right away and he thought he didn't hear her. He was going to call out her name again when she look up at him, eyes big and rimmed with tears, the occasional tear spilling out of her pleading orbs. Ron didn't know what to say, seeing Hermione like this; he could feel his heart ache. Guilt washing over him like cold waves.

The moans of anguish kept coming and Ron finally spoke up, "I'm sorry, 'Mione. I-"

"YOU'RE SORRY?" Hermione's face melted from a look of defeat to a look full of accusation the rapid transaction taking Ron by surprise, "Accidentally losing my book, that's sorry. Forgetting a meeting, that's sorry. Being late for quidditch practice, that's sorry. Walking out on your two best friends during the hardest thing we ever had to face, betraying the trust we put in you, you promising me that you would never leave me? No Ronald, I don't think sorry cuts it this time."

"Hermione, please," Ron begged coming closer to her. She kicked and she punched, wanting to hurt Ron for breaking her. The last three weeks were horrible to say the least. She wanted to stop caring, to stop wondering if he was okay. It killed her, the worrying and the anguish. Then anger when she realized how relieved she was he was back. No, she wasn't supposed to be happy, he abandoned her. He promised.

Hermione became tired and all you could hear were two words, "You promised" and "I'm sorry", repeated over and over again as the fight in both of them dwindled, exhaustion taking over and resentment washing away. When the fight in Hermione faded away she looked up at Ron, eyes once again taking in the pleading look and of a puppy that just got kicked, "Ron, you have no idea how hard it was without you. Why did you leave?"

Ron glanced away, cheeks coating with embarrassment as he realized how stupid his jealousy towards Harry was, "Hell 'Mione, I was jealous. You and Harry always spending time together; keeping me out. I couldn't take it," He looked at her, begging her to understand; knowing the explanation wasn't valid enough.

She softened a little, opening her mouth to give a reply, "Haven't you realized by now it has always been you?"

Ron's hold on Hermione slackened, shocked. No, he hadn't realized it had always been him. There was Krum in fourth year and Hermione always scolded him at every turn.

"No, I-" his reply was cut off as Hermione kissed him, fisted her hands into his t-shirt almost clinging on for dear life. The kiss was needy, sloppy even. But boy, was it perfect. He ran his tongue against her lips and she backed off, tears in her eyes flowing like miniature waterfalls down her beautiful face.

"I-I love y-you," Hermione sobbed, looking at Ron with need in her eyes, she needed him to love her back.

That was all Ron needed, he had her back and more than before. He was never going to mess up again.

"I love you too, 'Mione, blimey, I love you so much."

With that last reply he kissed her again, this time it was soft and gentle, trying to erase all the hurt between them. Ron ran his hands down Hermione's side, lightly brushing his fingers on her thin, beige shirt. Hermione shivered, pushing herself into his touch and pressing their lips tighter together. He licked her bottom lip, asking for entrance and Hermione granted him access at once.

She braced her hands on his shoulder and together he lay them down slowly, Hermione taking the bottom of the two positions. Ron held his weight on his knees and right elbow, not wanting to crush Hermione and continued his ministrations.

He ran his hands inside her shirt, at first cautiously, until he felt Hermione breaking away and looked at him. Ron was marveled, Hermione looked absolutely fuckable, hair in disarray, curls running every which way, lips red and swollen, moistened by both of their saliva, body slightly trembling from the built up in sexual tension and her eyes- eyes darkened to almost black orbs from unfathomable want. It made Ron's prick harden even further, the tightening in his pants causing him to moan from the pain his pleasure brought him.

The next set of movements were hurried and rushed, both racing to see who could take their clothes off the fastest. Ron couldn't help but admire how ravishing Hermione looked, usually so pristine and collected a disheveled mess at his hands; it was empowering and it made the pleasure in his groin pool even more.

Ron wrapped his freckled arms around Hermione's bare, slender hips and brought their lips together once more, both moaning from want. Hermione brought her hands to tangle in his hair and pulled lightly, surprisingly enough, causing Ron to moan out. He brought his left hand from its earlier purchase and began to trace his calloused fingers up Hermione's torso, tantalizingly slow. Hermione relished in the feeling of the subtle shocks it brought her body, yet flustered that it just wasn't enough. She arched into his touch and the friction was delicious, each stroke causing Hermione's skin to burn in fiery ecstasy and when those nimble fingers met her already hardened nipple, Hermione grounded her teeth, not wanting to wake up their other best friend who was sleeping nearby and in full vision.

Hermione broke away from their kiss, "Ron, what if Harry sees us?"

Ron ignored her question and began dragging his tongue down her exposed neck, making Hermione shiver at the contact. She tilted her head to the side, trying to expose more skin to Ron's questing mouth. He nipped, he sucked, and he licked. It was perfect and Hermione couldn't help but moan, shock after shock building up in her already wet and aching core. The delicious torture making both of them pant.

"Quiet love. .hear," Ron teased in between bites and licks. Hermione controlled her will then, just enough to get them somewhere secluded. She pushed Ron's head away from her shoulder, albeit regretfully mourning the loss, and grabbed his wrist; dragging him with her to her closed off "room".

As soon as they made it inside she laid down on the desk, beckoning Ron over. The sight of a naked Hermione was almost enough to make Ron cum on the spot. He made his way over to her and hovered over her form, trying to memorize this picture, never wanting to forget this sight, ever.

He brought his right hand near her entrance and began tracing the outside of her pussy, avoiding her entrance and slightly grazing her clit. It drove Hermione mad and moaned loudly, wanting him to enter her. He grinned down at her pouty face and leisurely pressed inside, delighted at the reaction he got from Hermione; back arched and lips open in a silent "oh".

He pumped his finger at a tantalizingly slow pace and didn't add another finger in until he had Hermione withering on the bed, hips trying to suck in Ron's finger for more friction. Ron was mesmerized at the way Hermione's leaking cunt greedily accepted his fingers, even when he added in a third one.

His attention was snapped back into her face when Hermione looked back at him, eyes completely blown over in pure lust, "Ron.."

"Yes, love," Ron asked, his right hand gliding over to his painfully hard cock, losing all control at Hermione's lust filled features. He groaned as he began to pump his cock, the friction his palms had felt amazing, better than a lonesome wank.

"I want you," was Hermione's request spreading her legs wider to emphasize her point. Ron could be thick and all at times. Ron could cry at the offer, oh how he had waited to finally make love to Hermione Granger. Least to say, he wasted no time at all trying to position himself at her offered entrance.

Ron watched with childish fascination as his cock slipped inside her tight hole, heat enveloping his sensitive prick, "Merlin, you're so tight."

Both teenagers moaned at the feeling and when Ron pumped inside further, Hermione keened when it hit her special spot, sparks emitting at the contact, skimming up her nerves through out the rest of her body. It was bloody delicious. As the tightening in both of their groins grew, the need to pick up speed did as well. Each movement was frenzied, occasionally hitting a steady rhythm, only to be disrupted when one of the two almost tilted off the edge.

Ron slowed down his thrusts, bringing his lips close to Hermione's ear. His hot breaths against her sensitive ear caused more pleasure to run through her body, the pleasure causing Hermione to emit grunts and moans here and there, much to Ron's delight. He couldn't get enough of Hermione's noises, never wanting them to end.

He brought his hand down to Hermione's clit rubbing the sensitive bud as he continued to pump inside and out of her wet cunt. As they both approached ecstasy Ron began to speak,

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Each phrase accompanied by a hard thrust and a gentle squeeze, making Hermione writhe with the painful pleasure. Two thrusts later Hermione was tense, back bended taught and a wild moan escaping her parted lips. Her eyes locked with Ron's and that along with her walls squeezing around him, he burst. White liquid filling Hermione's hole, milking him over and over again. Finally the stream of cum ended and Ron pulled out his flaccid cock, falling into a heap next to Hermione's spent form; both teenagers' chest heaving from the physical activity.

Ron pulled Hermione into his chest, enjoying the heat radiating from both of their bodies; his signature lop-sided grin taking over his features. Hermione tilted her head up looking at Ron; her eyes returning to their honey suckle browns. Maybe she still found his grin endearing; only a little bit though.

She opened her mouth, "Promise to never leave?"

At that moment Ron knew with out a doubt that here he would be, "always."

They met in a gentle, passionate kiss and fell asleep, their first fit less sleep since the horcrux mission began.

A/N: Didn't all that fluff make you want to review? I sure hope so. As always, reviews are highly appreciated. Funny how all my one shots could become possible two. Again, ten reviews get another installment.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Guess who finally updated? Here is the sequel to A Promise Broken. I hope you all enjoy this as much as the first one.

Disclaimer: Not mine, hers. The end.

Some of these inserts are directly from the book/movie. No infringement is intended in any way.

Some inserts are from A Promise Broken, so if it isn't a hundred percent accurate, that is why. It is a sequel after all. It should contain some of the older story's plot.

Not beta'ed. Ignore all mistakes. Please.

Each line break represents a different memory.

A Promise Kept

Hermione stood facing Ron. It was at this moment that seven years of memories flashed before her; seven years of trials, happiness, sorrow, triumph, and most of all…love. At the end of the flower-littered aisle, stood two souls. Two souls that held the trials of time and in the end, came out victorious and most importantly in love; because when you can look at your soon-to-be-husband in the face and know that since eleven years old he had been constantly fighting death by your side, he is definitely the one.

1st year

"It's levi-osa! Not leviousa. No wonder she doesn't have any friends…"

Ron was shoved from the side as a bushy-haired girl collided her shoulder against his, head ducked down with a book tightly pressed against her chest.

"I think she heard you, mate," Harry replied.

* * *

><p>"I have to sacrifice myself to win. It's the only way," Ron exclaimed during the chess battle.<p>

"No, Ron!"

" 'Mione, if I do this, that leaves the king open. That means you have the opportunity to end the game."

"Ron…" Hermione whispered, unshed tears dangerously close to spilling over.

"Knight to E-5."

"Check mate," Hermione announced as the black chess pieces began to crack and spiral towards massive heaps.

Hermione ran towards Ron to see that sloppy, lop-sided grin smiling at her from his beaten body. Hermione beamed at him with pride and adoration; because no other boy had ever sacrificed himself for her before and even eleven year old girls know what a knight in shining armor looks like.

**2nd year**

"You'll pay for that, Malfoy!"

Laughter. Vomit. Shame.

"Ronald, you shouldn't have tried to hex Malfoy," Hermione chided softly to the boy lying down in the infirmary, puking out the occasional slug instead of the stream of them from earlier.

"He shouldn't have called you that, 'Mione," Ron argued, "Doesn't matter, It ended up back-firing anyway," Ron added bitterly, ashamed at once again failing.

"Thank you." Hermione whispered, so low that Ron almost didn't catch it.

Ron looked at Hermione and smiled before puking out another slug.

* * *

><p>Ron read the message, swallowed hard and looked sideways at the empty seat usually filled by Hermione.<p>

"You will find that Madam Pomfrey is still awake. She's just giving out Mandrake juice - I dare say the Basilisk's victims will be waking up any moment."

'So Hermione's Okay!' said Ron brightly.

**3rd year**

"Are you planning to eat or sleep at all this year, Hermione?" asked Harry, while Ron sniggered. Hermione ignored them.

"I still have ten Galleons," she said, checking her purse. "It's my birthday in September, and Mum and Dad gave me some money to get myself an early birthday present."

'How about a nice _book_?' said Ron innocently, though the look of mirth in his eyes and the grin on his face said differently.

"Please, sir," said Hermione, 'the werewolf differs from the true wolf in several small ways. The snout of the werewolf –"

'That is the second time you have spoken out of turn, Miss Granger,' said Snape. "Five more points from Gryffindor for being an insufferable know-it-all."

Hermione went very red, put down her hand and stared at the floor with her eyes full of tears, Ron, who told Hermione she was a know-it-all at least twice a week, said loudly, "You asked us a question and she knows the answer! Why ask if you don't want to be told?"  
>The class knew instantly he'd gone too far. Snape advanced on Ron slowly, and the room held its breath.<p>

"Detention, Weasley….."

Hermione never heard the rest, once again Ron came in with a white horse and Hermione couldn't help but smile through the tears.

* * *

><p>Hermione pulled out her wand. Malfoy stepped backwards. Crabbe and Goyle looked at him for instructions, thoroughly bewildered.<p>

"C'mon," Malfoy muttered, and next moment, all three of them had disappeared into the passageway to the dungeons.

_'Hermione!'_ Ron said again, sounding both stunned and impressed.

**4th year**

Fourth year was rough for the trio. Harry being a champion, what Ron likes to call the "Yule Ball" incident, and lastly the return of Voldemort casting a shadow of gloom in the trio's lives.

"But Hogwarts _is_ hidden," said Hermione, in surprise. "Everyone knows that . . . well, everyone who's read _Hogwarts, A History_, anyway."

"Just you then," said Ron.

* * *

><p>"Hermione, Neville's right - you <em>are<em> a girl...'

"Just because it's taken _you_ three years to notice, Ron, doesn't mean no one _else_ has spotted I'm a girl!"

* * *

><p>"Why don't you go and find Vicky, he'll be wondering where you are," said Ron.<p>

_"Don't call him Vicky!'_" Hermione jumped to her feet, and stormed off across the dance floor, disappearing into the crowd.

'Are you going to ask me to dance at all?' Padma asked him.

'No,' said Ron, still glaring after Hermione.

* * *

><p>Fleur looked at Ron after the incident when she couldn't save her sister.<p>

"You 'elped –"

"Yeah," said Ron, looking extremely hopeful, 'yeah, a bit –"

Fleur swooped down on him, too, and kissed him. Hermione looked simply furious.

**5th year**

"We do try," said Ron. "We just haven't got your brains or your memory or your concentration - you're just cleverer than we are - is it nice to rub it in?"

"Oh, don't give me that rubbish," said Hermione, but she looked slightly mollified as she led the way out into the damp courtyard.

* * *

><p>"Okay, write that down," Hermione said to Ron, "then add this conclusion I've written for you."<p>

"Hermione, you are honestly the most wonderful person I've ever met," said Ron weakly, "and if I'm ever rude to you again –"

"- I'll know you're back to normal," said Hermione.

* * *

><p>"Yes, Harry," said Hermione gently, "but all the same, there's no point pretending that you're not good at Defence Against the Dark Arts….Viktor always said –"<p>

Ron looked round at her so fast he appeared to crick his neck. Rubbing it, he said, "Yeah? What did Vicky say?"

"Ho ho," said Hermione in a bored voice. "He said Harry knew how to do stuff even he didn't, and he was in the final year at Durmstrang."

Ron was looking at Hermione suspiciously.

"You're not still in contact with him, are you?"

"So what if I am?' said Hermione coolly, though her face was a little pink. 'I can have a pen-pal if I –"

"He didn't only want to be your pen-pal," said Ron accusingly.

**6th year**

"I - not that bad," Hermione in a small voice.

"Oh, come off it," said Ron, striding over to her and whipping her results out of her hand.

"Yep - ten 'Outstandings' and one 'Exceeds Expectations' at Defense Against the Dark Arts." He looked down at her, half-amused, half-exasperated. "You're actually disappointed, aren't you?" Hermione shook her head.

* * *

><p>As Ron laid down in the infirmary he said one thing while unconscious, ""Er-my-nee,"<p>

Lavender stormed out of the hospital wing while Hermione twitched a tiny smile into her face, victoriously.

"I'm right here, Ron," Hermione whispered as she laid in bed with him.

Ron, Harry saw, was now holding Hermione and stroking her hair while she sobbed into his shoulder, tears dripping from the end of his own long nose.

**7th year**

Ron tripped dazedly toward Harry and Hermione.

"You're okay," he mumbled, before Hermione flew at him and hugged him tightly.  
>"I thought – I thought – "<p>

"'M all right," said Ron, patting her on the back. "'M fine."

"Ron was great," said Tonks warmly, relinquishing her hold on Lupin. "Wonderful. Stunned one of the Death Eaters, straight to the head, and when you're aiming at a moving target from a flying broom –"

"You did?" said Hermione, gazing up at Ron with her arms still around his neck.

"Always the tone of surprise," he said grumpily, breaking free.

* * *

><p>"…Wow," Ron added, blinking rather rapidly as Hermione came hurrying toward them. "You look great!"<p>

"Always the tone of surprise," said Hermione, though she smiled.

* * *

><p>Ron wrenched the chain from over his head and cast the locket into a nearby chair. He turned to Hermione. "What are you doing?"<p>

"What do you mean?"

"Are you staying, or what?"

"I…" She looked anguished.

"Yes – Yes, I'm staying. Ron, we said we'd go with Harry, we said we'd help – "  
>"I get it. You choose him."<p>

"Ron, no – please – come back, come back!" She was impeded by her own shield charm; by the time she had removed it he had already stormed into the night. Harry stood quite still and silent, listening to her sobbing and calling Ron's name amongst the trees. After a few minutes she returned, her sopping hair plastered to her face.

"He's g-g-gone! Disapparated!" She threw herself into a chair, curled up, and started to cry.

* * *

><p>"Harry? I was wond-," Hermione was saying as she came out of the tent, stopping mid sentence when she realized who was accompanying her best friend. Hermione's eyes went from a honey hazel brown to a look of pure death, her eyes closing into slits rimmed with loathing. Both boys flinched.<p>

"What are you doing here," came Hermione's scathing question, directed at Ron with such malice he didn't know how to respond. It took him a while to calm down his nerves and come up with a justifiable answer, in Ron's terms anyway.

"I'm back, 'Mione," was Ron's reply, accompanied by his signature lop-sided grin he wore when he was nervous about a situation. At one point Hermione had found it endearing; now she wasn't so sure.

"Apparently Ronald, I'm neither blind nor stupid; either way you can just turn right back around," was her dismissive answer.

* * *

><p>"Haven't you realized by now it has always been you?"<p>

Ron's hold on Hermione slackened, shocked. No, he hadn't realized it had always been him. There was Krum in fourth year and Hermione always scolded him at every turn.

"No, I-" his reply was cut off as Hermione kissed him, fisted her hands into his t-shirt almost clinging on for dear life. The kiss was needy, sloppy even. But boy, was it perfect. He ran his tongue against her lips and she backed off, tears in her eyes flowing like miniature waterfalls down her beautiful face.

"I-I love y-you," Hermione sobbed, looking at Ron with need in her eyes, she needed him to love her back.

That was all Ron needed, he had her back and more than before. He was never going to mess up again.

"I love you too, 'Mione, blimey, I love you so much."

She opened her mouth, "Promise to never leave?"

At that moment Ron knew with out a doubt that here he would be, "always."

There was a clatter as the basilisk fangs cascaded out of Hermione's arms. Running at Ron, she flung them around his neck and kissed him full on the mouth. Ron threw away the fangs and broomstick he was holding and responded with such enthusiasm that he lifted Hermione off her feet.

"Is this the moment?" Harry asked weakly, and when nothing happened except that Ron and Hermione gripped each other still more firmly and swayed on the spot, he raised his voice. "Oi! There's a war going on here!"

Ron and Hermione broke apart, their arms still around each other.

"I know, mate," said Ron, who looked as though he had recently been hit on the back of the head with a Bludger, "so it's now or never, isn't it?"

* * *

><p>Ron clutched Hermione as Voldemort fell, both teenagers finally able to rest by Harry's side. The war was over. They had each other. They both turned towards the other, faces marred with dirt and eyes drooping with weariness. Seven months. Seven months of fleeing, fighting, and encountering one dead-end after another. Seven years. Seven year of pain, fighting, and lost childhood. Finally, Harry approached the couple; all three looking worse for wear; yet nothing could shield the identical looks of bright eyes and even brighter smiles. Finally, all they had to worry about was each other.<p>

**present**

"'Mione?" the groom asked.

Hermione snapped her attention back to the man standing in front of her, a look of utter confusion on her face while he held a look of worry before she turned to the minister.

"Do you take this man to be your husband," Shacklebolt asked again, having been asked to marry the couple; happily agreeing of course.

Hermione looked at Ron, eyes shining and face a plaster of happiness, "Of course,"

* * *

><p>Ron thrust into Hermione once again letting out a long moan of approval. Hermione clawed at his back, marks forming angrily as she clutched on, orgasm beginning to peak and her body shaking with the need to just…let go.<p>

"Ronald, faster!"

Ron slammed his hips into the petite body underneath him, meeting his thrusts with those of her own, both bodies soaking with sweat as they claimed each other.

Hermione's walls began to tighten as the friction of their bodies brought a delightful feeling to her clit as Ron's prick rubbed the inside of her walls, stimulating her more so.

As Hermione's walls tightened around Ron's prick, bringing him to orgasm, he plunged into her warm core once, twice and then white brilliance closed in around his sight.

He brought his fingers to her clit, rubbing the sensitive bud until Hermione joined soon after wards.

Limp. Sated. Content.

Both bodies lay limp as the newly wed couple desperately tried to regain their breathing. Ron finally hauled himself upwards and rolled off his bride.

"I love you, 'Mione."

"I love you too, Ron"

Ron began to doze off as Hermione watched her husband, mouth slightly gaped open, breaths coming in shallow, peaceful gasps. It was perfect and it was at that moment that Hermione remembered that promise so many months ago. He really is going to stay, always.

A/N: As always, reviews are highly appreciated.


End file.
